


He's Perfect

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Hanatamago Family, M/M, please accept this rushed trash that i wrote for some dumb plot for my ask blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: Today was the big day for Tino and Berwald, a happily married couple, to finally find the perfect child for them to love and raise.





	He's Perfect

That morning had been hectic for the married couple, with them both spending the entire day trying to make both themselves and their clothing look pristine and perfect. Tino, the smaller of the two, was currently fussing over his husband, Berwald, preening his hair and adjusting his shirt. He was practically oozing with nerves, not being able to keep his hands steady as he fixed the buttons on the other man’s vest. Berwald had his eyes set on Tino, watching as he insisted on helping him dress. The Swede’s gaze was, at first, loving and of pure indulgence in the man he had fallen for long ago. However, his fixed look soon turned into an observant one as he noticed Tino’s shaking hands and furrowed brows. Once it became apparent that Tino was not calming down, Berwald reached up to take his hands into his own.

“Tino,” Berwald began, “It’ll be okay.”

Tino barely registered the touch until he heard Berwald’s heavy accent. He brought his eyes up and painted a smile on his face. “I know, Ber. But, well…” He began.

“What if they deny it? Because of us being-“

Berwald shook his head, cutting him off. “They’d be fools to say no. You’ll do fine.”

“And so will you.” Tino said, deciding to just accept the Swede’s words and try to stay optimistic. “Ready?”

Their ride was mostly silent, save for the attempts at small talk to ease both men’s nerves. It took over half an hour to reach their destination, and even after pulling in and parking, the reality of the situation hadn’t yet caught up to Tino. He studied the large building before them, his breath hitching as he reread the sign displayed near the steps leading to the two large wooden doors; the colorful wooden sign read as such, ‘Safe Haven’s Children’s Home’.

Berwald didn’t mind sitting in the car for as long as they did, wanting to give Tino as much time as he needed to prepare himself. They had been married for close to a year, dating for five years before, and ever since things between them had gotten serious, Tino had a longing for parenting and having some sort of family. It had taken some time, and they had gone through multiple agencies- some making some excuse as to not take them and other’s flat out refusing to- until they had finally found one open minded enough to help them. The taller male placed a gentle hand onto Tino’s shoulder, his touch being ineffective this time around in snapping Tino back to Earth.

“I’m scared.” Tino said quietly. “What if all the children were adopted after the last time we came?”

“Tino, that’s impossible.”

“You don’t know that! How many kids have you adopted before? You don’t know how it works.” Tino huffed, shooting a glare to Berwald upon hearing him chuckle. After a beat, he spoke again. “What if we get paired with one of them, and they turn out to hate us?”

“It won’t.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you’ll be their dad.” Berwald said simply. “And I know that you’ll be amazing at it.”

Tino sat quietly, pondering over the Swede’s words. “I’ll… Be another minute. Go in without me, I don’t want her thinking we’re late or something.” The two had arrived twenty minutes early to their meeting with their caseworker.

“Mm.” Berwald grunted, stepping out of the vehicle after taking one last glance at the other. Before leaving, he leaned back into the car to leave the other with a more meaningful parting. “Tino,” he said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tino replied, giving the other a smile. Once the other left, for sure this time, the Finnish man couldn’t help but feel guilty. Here he was, a nervous wreck and wallowing in his own fears, not even once stopping to consider that Berwald may have been just as scared as he was. While Tino could usually read the other like an open book, his current emotions clouded this ability and put blinders on his view on everything at the moment. Well, that and the fact that he married a man with the world’s best poker face.

A family had always been Tino’s dream, but, even with his dream dangling so close but so far out of his reach, he couldn’t muster up the courage to actually go through with simply walking into a stupid building. Tino hated the fact he was so scared. How could he be a great father if he was this nervous before even meeting their child? He sighed to himself, remembering that they hadn’t even looked at any of the kid’s files. This was one of the steps he was most excited about doing in this whole strenuous adoption process. Of course, actually taking their son or daughter home would be his absolute favorite step. As he began getting lost in his thoughts once again, not having his husband to help pull him back this time, Tino was hit with a sudden realization: today was the day they got to look at different profiles. He scrambled to get out of the car, hurrying inside in case he was missing anything.

It hadn’t taken long to find to find his way towards the office he and his husband visited many times before, but Tino still felt like each step took an eternity. As he moved down the cozy hallway containing different offices of both social workers and house workers, Tino noticed the many picture frames decorating the walls, the photos ranging from things such as group field trips the home had went on to different kids at sporting or some school event. One frame caught his eyes in particular, one of two boys, both smiling brightly. One of the two boys, who had short red hair faded at the sides and a smile so wide that it forced his eyes into a squint, had his arm slung around the other, and was shooting a thumb up at the camera. The other one, a small boy with messy blond hair and a pair of adorable blue eyes, held some certificate in his hands. Tino smiled at the picture, jumping at the prospect of, one day, being the one taking a picture like that with his own kid. Taking a breath and shaking the thought away, Tino entered the nearby office, being greeted by both Berwald and their case-worker, an energetic woman named Emma Maes.

Emma gave Tino a ‘tsk’, shaking her head as she tapped her watch. “Where’s that early bird spirit, Mr. Tino? Less than ten minutes early? You’re usually earlier!” She pretended to scold him, earning her actual worry from the Finn. When she realized this, she quickly waved her hands dismissively. “No, no! I’m actually glad you both came when you did. Like I was telling Mr. Berwald, I have some good and bad news. What would you like to hear first?”

“Break the bad news.” Berwald said, emotion blank from his face. Tino felt his heart pound and his head lighten, his mind instantly jumping to the worst-case scenario.

“Well,” Emma started, putting her fingers together pensively. “It turns out; we have no more children available for adoption at the moment. Since your last visit, well… Some very wealthy people came by and decided to adopt them all.”

Tino’s face dropped, to Berwald’s dismay. “Wait,” The Swede said quickly when he thought his husband would be on the verge of tears, “’S only a joke. Calm down.” He had thought that, to show Tino how much he was over thinking the meeting, it would be a good idea to pretend what Tino said in the car had actually happened. Berwald didn’t have the best sense of humor most of the time.

Tino was instantly both slightly embarrassed and annoyed, smacking the other on the arm. “You’re a jerk.” He huffed. This gained a laugh from Emma, who found her newest clients one of the most joyful couples she had the pleasure of working with in a long time.

“In all seriousness,” She began, cutting through the duo’s faux tension, “There is some good news. Look at what I got, just for you two!” She punctuated herself with laying down five files on her desk, a proud smile on her face at the two’s reaction.

Laid before them were a few profiles of different children, each picked upon Tino and Berwald’s preferences on what kind of child they wanted to raise. Neither of them had many things they weren’t willing to handle. Blonde or brunette, handicapped or not, sick or healthy, younger or older- they didn’t care much at all. In the end, all they wanted was something to love and protect, no matter what may be inherently wrong now or down the line. A family, that’s what the two craved and longed to have.

As Emma began going over the different files, Tino listened attentively, sharing glances with his husband from time to time, both looking for solace for his fluttering stomach and to gain some opinion on the child’s case being currently being read to them. At some point, Tino’s eyes flashed to look outside of the large window overlooking the small, fenced in playground that resided besides the building. During their first tour of the foster home, they were shown the various rooms of the kids, the recreational area, the dining room, and, of course, the playground made to allow the children some fresh air throughout the day. There was a slide and a swing set, along with a sandbox and bright blue monkey bars. There were but a few children out, but one in particular caught Tino’s attention.

Sitting on a patch of grass alone, was a small, messy blond haired boy. He seemed to have been focused on something flying near him; a dragonfly was what first came to Tino’s mind when trying to identify it. It seemed that none of the other kids took any interest in the boy, some passing him without even the slightest glance. For a moment, the boy looked up, staring momentarily at Tino. Tino returned the boy’s look, his heart skipping a beat upon the adorable blue eyes looking back at him. As fast as he had looked up, the boy looked back down and pulled his shirt collar up ever so slightly as a futile way to hide himself. It didn’t make much of a difference.

“Hey,” Tino said, not even realizing he had cut Emma off as he had defocused from her, “You wouldn’t happen to have his file, would you?” He earned a questioning glance from Berwald, and a small hum from Emma as she studied the boy Tino had gestured to.

“Let’s see here…” She muttered as she wheeled her chair to a filing cabinet behind her, her fingers running down to the second drawer that was marked as ‘K-Q’. It took her only a few seconds to find what she needed. “Here we go! His name is Peter Kirkland. He was actually being held over in England, but ended up being transferred to us not long ago when his old home lost their funding and closed down.” She thumbed through his paperwork for a moment, giggling to herself. “Outgoing and upbeat, not to mention he’s really talented in school. He actually got a certificate for his grades not too long ago.”

Tino perked up, his voice hopeful as he asked, “Anything about animal allergies?”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Emma said. “Speaking of your dog,” she continued, “Says he really wants to be placed with a family owning one.”

This time, Berwald spoke up. “What about his family?”

To this question, the blonde haired woman sighed and leaned back, her hands clasped behind her head. “Well, we don’t know much there. All his transferred paperwork said that in that no one came forth about a missing child matching his description, nor did anyone ever come in to drop him off or to ask about him. Although, they did their best to try and find his birth parents.” She leaned forward once again. “He just turned up on a doorstep one day, and- bam- he was taken in.”

Berwald looked at Tino, and the two shared a silent conversation for a brief moment. Tino’s violet eyes spoke louder than anything he could’ve said at the moment, conveying a message clear for Berwald. “Is he still available?” The Swede asked.

“I want to say yes, but let me check just in case.” She said, turning and typing something on her computer. Emma turned back to the two, and gave a wide grin. “Like I thought! He’s ready to be adopted. So, what’re you two thinking?”

Tino felt speechless, his mind racing at the question. Was this finally it? Could they have found their child? Tino began to fidget, his brow furrowing. Upon seeing he was not calming down, Berwald reached over and took his hands into his own. The Finn’s mind went blank as he locked his nervous eyes with his husband’s loving gaze.

“I think we’ve made our minds up.” Tino finally said.

“So?” Emma questioned.

“He’s perfect.” Berwald said, his eyes still on the other as he offered a small smile, earning a wide, teary eyed smile from the Finn. “He’s the one we’ve been waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this little thing!! I'm scared it isn't that good, and- as always, if there are any errors or if you have ways I can improve, I'd love to hear them all!!
> 
> You can find the original post here on my blog: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/160931796430/hes-perfect  
> The picture version of this story here: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/160932310015/pictures-drawn-for-hes-perfect-found-here  
> And check out my blog here: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
